Sword and Shadow
by RadiTheCrusader
Summary: Magic, monsters, gods and sexual innuendos, all things good in a fantasy world. So let's see how an unlikely duo take on the challenges set in front of them. Let the world know of the sword and shadow.


**AN:** **Hello there! Now before I begin rambling, this story was written not only by me but alongside my good friend Lambda38, he is an amazing writer go check him out afterwards. Now! This story started off as a random thought that turned serious way too quick and considering Lambda is shite at making humour, around 90% of any kind of jokes are by me, the noisy slav boi. If there are some inconsistencies about the world of (I am not writing the entire damn name, you know what you're reading about**_(L38:How NOT to Summon a Demon Lord)_**) please be a civilised human being and tells us and please do NOT make us a new asshole. This is obviously an AU (though not by much) and the extent of it will be explained in the next few chapters (hopefully). We will most likely not have a consistent schedule so don't expect weekly updates, maybe monthly/ bi-monthly but I do not promise anything.**

_So, I am the amazing, wonderful, totally better writer Lambda38. So, this is a fun little idea came from Radi, which is why this is under his name and not mine, but I did create two of the characters. I'm sure you can guess which two because quite frankly I'm not too interested in pure melee characters. Dammit Google stop correcting to characters with an apostrophe! Dammit! Anyways, hope you enjoy and if you don't, let us know through critical analysis and not flaming. It's annoying to read flames, especially when they say something but don't back it with actual facts I can improve upon. So yeah. See ya._

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own "How NOT to summon a demon lord" anime, manga or light novel, they belong to their respective creators. We do own our original characters, however, and shall inflict major insult to those who theft them.**

—

**Chapter 1: Dual Summons**

—

Cross Reverie, a world full of magic, monsters, incorrectly proportionate females and many adventures. There is one person that is going to change it all… and his name is Diablo. And while he is having the time of his fucking life we are going to follow two other characters that are also being summoned into this world… why you might ask… because why the hell not.

Anyway, while Diablo is off trying not to act like the virgin that he is, two ladies make their way to the tower that the anime protagonist just left with his two… slaves, I guess. They make their way to the top and prepare their individual spells, as they are at least competent enough not to try and summon together at the same time and then be bound because the creature that comes forth is a twat with a "fuck yo magic" ring on him and reflects the spell.

Of course, they are expecting to summon a dire wolf or maybe a yeti, something strong enough to be a meat shield while they kill the thing in front of said meat shield. Oh, are they about to get an interesting surprise.

As the summoning completes, a soft light emanates from the altar in front of them. A few seconds pass and two figures appear in front of the two women. To the surprise of both Summoners, they didn't summon a simple wolf or bear, but two humanoid persons.

One of them is a hulking 2-meter tall man, built like a mountain with strong muscles. The clothes on him are modest, simple baggy leather pants and dark leather boots. On his forearms are equipped dark metal braces that have barely visible runes inscribed onto them. On each hand a single ring, one green on the right hand, and one orange on the left. A large cape made from the skin of a bear, with its head acting as a hood adorns his back. His chest is bare, revealing his pale skin, large physique and broad shoulders, covered by scars from battle and blue coloured tribal tattoos. On his back hangs a mighty greatsword, the guard of which has runes glowing in different colours. His face, though young, is rough looking with light green eyes that hold the gaze of a hunter. A large scar goes from the bottom of his left eye, along his cheek and down to his left shoulder. His brownish red hair, shaved on the sides giving it a mohawk look, completed by a trimmed beard beginning to bud once more.

The other is lithe 5 foot 11 man, with an insane grin resting upon his lips, messy brown hair falling around his ears and a twinkle in his green eyes. Upon his form lay the garb of his people, torso and arms covered with the fur of the mighty bear, with a wolf head acting as his helm, while fox fur boots cover his feet and gloves made from serpent skin cover his hands. Each piece of equipment glows with a pale greenish-blue light, and each bears the colours of red, white, and blue proudly. Upon his back rests a gnarled wooden stave and a proud white and gold shield, while his waist is adorned with a sword matching the shield, as well as a pair of daggers coloured shimmering ebony.

The two women are stunned. They managed to summon what appear to be two humans. The one in front of the giant of a man, not wasting any time goes forth and kisses him on the lips, sealing the ritual.

The woman herself is a beautiful Dark-Elf. She has waist-long rose-red hair and piercing golden eyes. Like the rest of her race, she has two long pointed ears poking out from her hair. Her hourglass figure is well complemented by a tight black leather corset which morphs into a long purple dress, with a vertical cut along one side showing off her bare legs and knee-high leather boots, leave little to the imagination. Another interesting part about her seems to be the black elbow-long gloves she is wearing that have intricately woven golden threads into it, that seems to ever so slightly change shape from time to time.

The second sighs and walks over to the man in animal clothing and reaches up with one hand to cup his cheek before chastely kissing his open cheek, completing her own ritual as the two men gape in shock.

She is a fair Pantherian woman with blonde hair flowing down her back, framing piercing purple eyes beneath rotating panther ears. Her well-endowed figure is covered by a simple white and yellow belted tunic and pants, below a thin white cloak with silver embroidery, and completed by a matching pair of gloves and leather boots. Upon her back rests an ornate blue bow and a large quiver, being the only sign of a weapon between the women.

The two men seem to somewhat come out of their shock, though the confused looks on their faces as they scan the surrounding area and their own bodies as if they were just hit over the head with a pan and have forgotten everything.

The magical slave collars that had just materialized on their necks seemed to have made them even more confused as the bigger of the two starts trying to pull it off while speaking in a different language.

The smaller grabs his and scowls before starting to shout in a fast-paced manner, indistinguishable as a particular language, before growling after it fails to give way, his eye turning to the two women who stand by calmly as he and his unfortunate new comrade shout. A moment later, his staff is off his back and a spell nearly firing at the red-haired elf before the pantherian calls a command.

"Cease your actions!" She cries indignantly. The man attempts to press onwards, but finds his body and magic unresponsive, even his voice abandoning him as he tries to yell in fury.

The bigger man, not paying attention to what is happening, keeps on trying to break the metal collar off of himself. At this point, small bolts of lighting have begun to zip around his body as his annoyance grows. After another few seconds, he yells with anger, and his eyes meet those of the Dark-Elf. Within a blink of an eye, his greatsword is off his back and aimed at the neck of the woman.

"Stop," she orders her voice carrying a commanding tone.

The blade stops mere inches from her head, the man in front of her so filled with rage that his eyes have started to turn a lighting blue colour as the lightning bolts have begun to grow faster and larger, some even going off of the man's body and hitting the ground around his feet, though that does not scare her as she smiles and begins to walk around the man and examine him.

Now that his sword is out, she can see that it's not made by any ordinary blacksmith. The sword, on one side, was a perfectly sharpened edge with what looked like stained blood on it, the other side was gnarled with no discernable pattern to the edge, it went from a normal-looking edge to a small spike coming out of it, to rows of teeth-like edges ending in a hook-like manner at the point.

"This sure is a very interesting situation we find ourselves in, isn't it, my dear Suvi," says the Dark-Elf.

"That is a way to phrase it," the Pantherian replies. "Another way to put it is that we have summons that take great issue with being our summons." Suvi steps over to her own summon, whose eyes follow her with a cool fury.

She studies the staff in his hands, noting few differences from a common branch one might pick up off the ground, aside from a subtle grey glow at the end, before turning her attention to her summons other weapons, going to grab the sword out of the sheath on his waist. The moment her hand folds around the hilt, she lets out a pained hiss and jerks her hand away from the sword as if burned. Upon meeting her summons eyes she notes no small amount of satisfaction.

"I can't touch his weapons," she states as she turns to her friend. "What do you make of that, Red?"

"Hmmm, possible protection enchantment that is bound to him, or worse case, a cursed weapon, also bound to him," says the Dark-Elf, "And quite honestly I would be surprised if they _did_ want to be our summons, as by the looks of it they are both humans and not some random bird or wolf". As she continues to circle around the larger man, she begins to examine the glyphs on the various equipment he has. A stray bolt shoots from him and zaps her in the hand, which she instinctively pulls back, the large man letting out a grunt of satisfaction.

"Well seeing as you are not some beast, I presume you have a name, tell me it," says Red towards the large man.

"Brolm Erland," says the large man with a more pleasant-sounding voice than what Red had anticipated.

"Tell me Brolm, do you know what that collar on your neck is?" she asks.

"Enslavement collar, which would make you a Summoner, unless I am losing my mind which at this point I believe I am," says Brolm.

"No my dear you seem to be perfectly fine, but tell me why did you try to strike me," she keeps on asking.

"Thought maybe I kill you, the spell fizzles out, as I doubt a summon can stay a slave to a Summoner if said Summoner is 6 feet under," he says.

"Well, not only a hunk but he also has some brains," she says as she gets close to his face. "Oh my dear we are going to have some fun," she whispers with a sultry tone, at which point the mountain of a man seems to… blush, which throws the elf in a fit of giggles.

"And you?" Suvi asks. "What is your name?"

"Kyle," the man replies easily, smiling like a madman.

"And why does your sword burn my hand?" She queries with a raised eyebrow.

"Because it senses an unworthy bitch about to try and wield it," he retorts with glee. "Besides, it's mine." The Pantherian narrows her eyes at the comment. "So, seeing as I can speak now, what's with the slave collars?" Kyle demands swiftly, smile broad as ever. "I get that you're puny and weak in comparison to us, but we coulda been civilized, bitch."

"But dear, you were the ones to strike at us first, and if you haven't gathered it we summoned you, hence the collars. Oh and I would refrain from using such profane language," says the dark elf.

"Fuck off, bitch," the man retorts immediately. "You literally put collars on us seconds after meeting us, if that isn't deserving of murder, I don't know what could be! I'm an American, and I have a right to my freedom!"

"Honey, I don't know what kind of delusions you are having right now, but I have no idea..." the dark elf is cut short of her confusion by a loud shout.

"WHAT?!" coming from Brolm, "Not only am I going insane but my fucking nightmares are being shared with a Yankee?"

"First of all, I'm shocked you didn't get it from my colour scheme," Kyle says. "Secondly, the fuck are you supposed to be, a knockoff Thor?" He asks, casting what little of his gaze he can without control of his neck upon his compatriot. The Pantherian raises an eyebrow but otherwise remains silent.

"Why am I not surprised that the American thinks of fucking Thor when he sees a nordic inspired avatar, there's more to Norse mythology than marvel Thor you twat!" yells Brolm, "Also can we spare the screaming for a bit later and figure out how the fuck we are in this situation, as I would really enjoy _not_ being a slave in a fantasy world!"

"Yeah right, ya bloody idiot," Kyle replies dryly. "I called ya Thor because of the sparks, I know about the Norse." Kyle turns his gaze to Suvi. "But I agree, we need answers. Why are we here?"

"You're here because we summoned you," Suvi says calmly. "We did not intend for our summons to be quite to self-aware, but in any event, you are our servants at the moment." Kyle scoffs and opens his mouth to launch a retort, but is interrupted by a Goliath scream.

"Well that sounds reassuring," says Brolm sarcastically, "What in the flying fuck was it?"

"Good question, my Scandinavian sir," the American states, glancing towards Suvi. "If I could maybe look around to see?" Suvi looks off in the direction of the noise.

"Make sure you don't harm or kill Redruah or me while you're allowed to move," she orders simply as she moves to the edge of the tower. Kyle zooms past her to land on the tower wall and nearly falls backwards at what he sees.

"Oh dear Spirits protect us all," he says with a whimper.

"Ahem!" says Brolm while looking at Redruah.

"Oh, but of course dearie, do go and see what is making those screams," she says. Finally able to move, Brolm walks up to one of the edges of the tower.

Kyle shudders as he stares down, meeting the eyes of an enraged blonde woman.

Well. 'Woman' may be subjective, depending on if the spider abdomen and partial cephalothorax discount it.

"Imma leave this one to you, big fella, not getting anywhere near that thing," Kyle states, falling back onto the tower, stiff as a board.

"I NEED HELP, SO IF YOU'D PLEASE GET OFF YOUR ASSES AND HELP ME, WE CAN ALL MOVE ALONG!" The eldritch abomination screeches.

"What a charming monster," Suvi notes with a sigh. "Red, I'll leave this to you."

"Really? Oh, I wonder what… oh by the gods" she says as she moves up to the rest and looks down towards the 'woman', at the foot of the tower. "What do you want arachnid, better yet what in the name of the gods is your kind doing here?"

"I SAW THOSE TWO MEN FROM AFAR AND NEEDED THEIR HELP SO SINCE THEY ARE CLEARLY NOT HELPING YOU I CAME TO GET THEM!" The hellish abomination screeches.

"Kill it and I swear I'll do what you want without complaining!" Kyle begs.

"No can do spider, now just scurry along with your eight little legs and go back to the cave you crawled out of before I turn you into a pile of ashes!" says Redruah towards the arachnid while lifting a hand from which dark purple energy seems to emanate out of like a mist.

"WHAT?!" The unnatural thing squeals, mouth parting in several places to reveal massive pedipalps wriggling in rage. "HOW FUCKING DARE YO-!"

The creature screeches in agony for a moment as a bright white blade pierces its back, before it swiftly diverts upwards through its head, splicing the demonic abomination in half, revealing Kyle looking quite green.

A moment after the spider legs collapse, he stumbles off of it and vomits, sword falling to the ground next to him.

Suvi starts in shock, looking at where Kyle had fallen before to see nothing.

"How did he move without us noticing?" She asks, bewildered as her eyes draw back to her summon.

"He probably has levels in rogue," mumbles Brolm under his breath, "You feel good Yankee?" he shouts down, getting a single finger in reply.

"Well, that sure was… something, how about we finally get off of this damned tower?" says Red not exactly as a suggestion and begins to walk down the stairs. Suvi lets out a small hum as she follows.

A minute later, the group reaches the scene where Kyle has moved away, merely lying on his back a good fifteen feet from the corpse of the pseudo arachnid.

"Fuck. You. All," the man hisses, taking deep breaths as he stares at the sky.

"Oh come on Yankee, don't gotta be acting like a dickhead," says Brolm giving out a hand. "If what is happening right now is real and I am not losing my mind completely, we have a long road to figure out how to get back and I doubt snarling like stray cats is going to get us far."

Kyle shakes his head as he stands and retrieves his sword, pointedly not looking at the spider woman corpse, before turning to the two women.

"So, since we've reached the understanding that fuckboi here has no qualms about being a slave, why the fuck did either of you think it was a good idea to enslave two fucking humans?" Kyle demands in a surly tone.

"We can answer that later when we aren't in the middle of nowhere," Suvi states. "Be quiet and follow me for now." Kyle glares at the woman as he moves behind her but otherwise does nothing.

Apart from one twitching eye and an annoyed sigh, Brolm says nothing and begins following the rest of his new companions.

"So then, where are we going?" he asks after a moment.

"Back to Faltra City, we have a room in an inn there. Though now we may need to get another one if we are going to stay there longer, considering we have you, two _lovely_ boys," says Redruah.

"It would be pragmatic and cheaper to simply rent a larger room, but if we need to split between two, it's hardly as though you can plan a revolution, provided that Red orders you not to kill us," Suvi comments pointedly, staring at the side of her friends head.

"Naturally darling," says the elf with a smile. "But I doubt that little inn has bigger rooms, so we either get another one or find a new place to stay in." She then turns to Brolm, "And you don't try and kill us at any point in the future, got it sweetie?" she says with a wink.

"Yeah, yeah got it." he responds with an annoyed tone.

Kyle for his part had spent the past few minutes trying to kill Suvi with his daggers and met with no success at actually committing his blade to the occasion.

_I wonder, if I tried to kill Brolm and accidentally caught them in the crossfire, would the restriction on not killing them be lifted by technicality?_ He wonders as he silently sheathes his dagger, glaring at his new 'owners' oblivious back heatedly. _It seems worthy of investigation, might as well try discussing it with him later. _

"Seeing as we don't need to worry about our lives for the moment," Suvi says as she draws an arrow from her quiver, casually twirling it in her fingers. "Should we register them at the guild as servants or summons?"

"I'd say, servants, who knows what kind of people we would attract if we said we had summoned them," says Red.

"And what guild are we talking about exactly?" asks Brolm.

"The adventurers guild," Suvi replies as she casts a glance at the hulking man. "Don't tell me you've never heard of it? A man like you, who clearly has a lot of experience with combat."

"Oh no I know what guilds are, as a matter of fact, I am part of one," he says as he points towards a tattoo on his left shoulder of 7 crows sitting atop a throne. "But quite honestly I have never heard of a guild with such a boring name."

"Boring it may be but it is apt and even fools can understand it," Suvi explains, facing forward again. "The guild has branches in nearly every city, so signing up for it is a simple process if a deadly one for the uninformed."

"Oh this is just great, not only am I a slave but I have to abandon my own damn guild," says Brolm with a scowl on his face, "If I ever get back Wulfrick is gonna kill me."

"If you'd prefer, I suppose," the Pantherian replies. "You'd be registered as servants to us, so you would not be classified as members, or at least as full members. It should not contradict your loyalties to your own guild, regardless."

Kyle rolls his eyes, though he's fairly certain nobody notices.

"Sure, why the hell not, though I do want to discuss finding a way to remove these collars without having to murder you both," says Brolm.

"Maybe we could talk with the mage's association, though I may not be fond of them they could provide us with some insight on how to unbind you from the summoning spell," says Red.

Kyle feels the urge to make a comment but finds himself distinctly not allowed at the moment.

"I don't know that they'll be able to," Suvi interjects. "I've done this many times, and summoning humanoid creatures is rare, and that they have some level of sentience is rarer still. I doubt they'll have a reversing spell, but I suppose it can't hurt to check."

The rest of the way to town is spent in almost complete silence as most of the group was in deep thought, with Brolm fiddling around with his gauntlets and rings, Kyle glaring quietly as muted curses ring through his mind.

As they approach the large gates of Faltra City Brolm turns to Kyle but keeps his voice down.

"Is it just me or is Faltra City look a lot like the starting town in Cross?" He asks. After not getting a response for a few seconds it clicked to him. "Oh yeah, you can't talk right now." The flat stare he received from his fellow slave indicated Kyle's annoyance well.

When they crossed the gate they were immediately under the gaze of the people around them. Sure many people and races come and go from the city but Brolm and Kyle were not exactly dressed like a typical human. The fact they have slave collars drew attention, as most slavers preferred to trade with females, to see a male slave was not exactly rare, but they were mostly used for heavy labour or satisfying a disappointed wife. Nevertheless, they made their way through the main road and onto the demihuman side of the town, where even more looks were being drawn.

Neither Brolm's size and the fact he looked like he belonged to a tribe of barbarians, nor did the Dark Elf who some would guess is his master as he is walking right behind her, put many people at ease.

Kyle, while not nearly as tall, had the appearance of a wild man who met the wrong end of several paint buckets, severely diminishing any intimidation factor that the unhinged grin placed upon his lips gave him. The blonde Pantherian woman before him smiles happily as she waves to several children running about, getting happy waves in return.

"Hey Su dear, aren't those little ones the ones you talk about with such joy when you come back from the orphanage?" asks Red. Suvi levels an annoyed stare at her compatriot, even as Kyle and Brolm perk up a bit.

"Yes, they are from there," Suvi concedes with a sigh, smiling again as a tiny black-haired human girl runs up to her.

"Auntie!" She cries happily as she jumps to hug the Pantherian, who returns it with a chuckle. The girl looks up at Suvi with an impish smile. "You'll never guess what Scrolf and I did today, it made Mother Yelda so mad!" Suvi snorts before poking the girl's nose, making her cease the hug.

"I can't wait to hear about it," the woman replies with amusement. "But run along. I know you haven't finished your chores yet and I need to take care of some things before I can come by." She gently pushes the girl off of her and carefully shoves her away by the head, making the girl stumble as a whine emits from her throat. "Tell everyone I'll be by tomorrow, alright?"

"Okay, okay," the girl says, smile not quite so wide. "See you, auntie."

Suvi shakes her head with a smile as she watches the girl go, before turning to her friend.

"Not a word out of you, Darkstar," she says with an imposing frown.

"Oh, you mean how cute you look with the kiddos and how much of a good mother you'll make someday?" says Red with a giggle, garnering a glare from her friend. "Why do you keep the fact that you go to the orphanage a secret? I have told you before dear, it's a good thing you are doing, there's no need to hide it. Who knows, maybe some man will like you more because you have such a motherly feel." Suvi merely sighs and moves in the direction of the guild without a word.

Kyle stares at the woman, curious about her subdued reaction even as his body makes to follow.

After a few more minutes of walking, they arrive at the adventurers guild. Opening the doors they are met with the smells of alcoholic drinks, freshly made food and the sounds of an argument on one of the tables. A group of people is in the middle of a card game that is stopped by two of the players shouting at each other. Everyone seems concentrated on the ongoing verbal fight so no one pays attention to the newcomers.

"I swear this place is like a book that has its pages copied every other chapter, and it's always those two dwarves that start arguments," comments Redruah while heading towards the stairs. "Good thing the Guild is on the second floor so we don't have to hear them shouting like drunk idiots."

Suvi looks over her shoulder as she feels a tap to see Kyle looking quite annoyed and pointing to his mouth.

"Do you promise to be polite?" She asks quietly as the Viking follows his summoner. The lithe man rolls his eyes but nods. "You may speak."

"Don't do that again," he says simply before vanishing from sight, making Suvi start in surprise. "Come on, we need to catch up with your friend and the fu-, knockoff Thor." Suvi follows the voice to see the man by the stairs before he vanishes again.

She takes a deep breath before following the group, finding Red already speaking with the receptionist.

"It will still r-require a signature, but the cont-t-tract will be kept with yours madam," says one of the girls behind the desk, stuttering a bit as she looks over the, in her eyes, barbarian, with fright.

"Oh well that is lovely," says Redruah giving a piece of paper to Brolm. "Do be a dear and write down your name and sign it."

As he takes the letter, he goes over it for a few moments before handing it back to the elf, "Yeah no, I have no idea what this says." which is followed by a sigh from Red.

"I thought you would at least know how to read," she says with disappointment.

"I do, in 3 languages in fact, but this," he points to the paper. "I have never in my life seen these letters."

"How?" Red asks in confusion. "You do know we are speaking the same language dear?"

"Obviously, but that doesn't change the fact that I can't read this," Brolm continues to protest.

"Ooh, it's in hieroglyphics," Kyle interjects surprising the man, before scratching something on a piece of paper. "Here, this is your name."

"Somehow I don't trust you Yankee, but in good faith, I shall," says Brolm writing what Kyle had written on the official paper then turning to the receptionist. "And the signature?" The dwarf girl quickly pulls out a knife from under her desk and places it on the countertop.

Brolm proceeds to cut his finger, place a marker on the paper and give it to the girl. His wound closing up quicker than a normal person as a slight glow comes from the green ring on his right hand.

"'I don't trust you,'" Kyle mimes, rolling his eyes. "'But I shall.'"

"I'll need to register this man as my own servant," Suvi states before anyone else can speak, her visage calming the dwarf.

"Oh, hello Ms Vemoux," The girl says nervously as she sets Brolms signature off to the side, getting out another contract, looking at the insane grin upon the last member of the group. "W-we'll also ne-need y-your signa-nature sir."

Kyle takes the contract for a moment before scowling heavily.

"Indentured servitude? What a joke," he states scathingly before biting his index finger and swiftly signing his name. After it is returned to the dwarf, Suvi speaks again.

"We'll need to get their magical potential measured as well," she says before looking at the dark elf. "Do you want yours measured or do you not care?"

"I told you when we joined dear I know my own powers, I don't need some mirror to tell me them… the boys, on the other hand, I am curious about, especially Brolm," says Red, receiving a nod from the Pantherian.

"I don't use magic," says Brolm. "Just get the Yankie sorted and we can go."

"Oh no dear, we are doing this, but I would say you go after Kyle," she says with a commanding voice.

"W-well, Mr Kyle if you'll just put your hand on this mirror we can sort it out," the dwarf explains, receiving a nod before walking over to it and placing his hand on the murky surface.

In an instant, the mirror cleared to show everything down to his waist, with clarity enough to define him and detail the pores on his skin. Suvi lets out a hum as she examines it.

"From the depth of the image and the clarity, I'd say you're about a level forty magic-user," she surmises. "A fair level, even if-." She cuts off as she notices several colours bending around Kyle's form, who is looking at them in fascination.

The people around watch as ethereal animals appear around the man. Twin vipers coil around his hands, while a fox lurks at his feet, a massive bear standing behind him as a wolf judges from above, with two small black widows on the hills of his daggers, even as a council of white spirits gather above the man, who looks up with his jaw dropped.

"_We await you,"_ the assorted spirits cry, before vanishing as though they never existed. Kyle stands stunned for several seconds while Suvi frowns in contemplation and crosses her arms.

"Well that was interesting," says Red. "Come on big boy I want to see how you measure up."

Kyle steps back still in amazement and a bit of confusion as Brolm, though a bit unwillingly, goes up to the mirror and places his hand on it, "I'm telling you I don't-," he is cut short of his speech as his reflection comes into view, slightly more detailed than Kyle and going down to about his knees, then suddenly some of his tattoos start glowing, some more than others.

One in the middle of his chest, representing an upside-down hammer, another on his left biceps that might look like an 'M' and an 'R' connected to each other, another on the side of his neck of two snakes coiled around each other in an 'S' shape, another on his forearm that has the shape of the spirals that come together in a triangle in the middle and finally one on the backside of his hand that he is touching the mirror with in the form of three horns interlocked with each other.

A moment later the loud roar of thunder is heard from the outside as one of the windows is blown open and two ravens come through it cawing loudly. While the others are busy with trying to make sense of all that is happening, Brolm keeps his eyes on the mirror, the image in it beginning to shift, creating the form of an old man, a warrior, sitting atop a throne flanked by a pair of dogs, his one missing eye is enough for Brolm to figure out who is watching him.

"You must protect them," says the old man, while staring directly in his eyes as if into his very soul, then the image vanishes, showing Brolm's form once more. He removes his now shaking hand from the mirror, the tattoos on his body beginning to fade as the two crows fly out from the room.

"Well that was a thing," the American says, eyebrow raised even as his eyes are wide in disbelief.

"Yeah… you could say that." says Brolm with a slight voice crack.

—

**AN: **_And we're done. So as you may have guessed, I authored the Pantherian Suvi Vemoux And the magnificent Kyle himself! Believe me, if there is a Monster in HNtSaDL, he'll find it. See ya next chapter._

**And of course, I created Redruah M. Darkstar and Brolm Erland (Erland means Foreigner in old Norse unless the random site on the web lied to me, so if anyone from the Scandinavian countries reads this and I am wrong, I am sorry please don't kill me). Also just as a side note because everyone knows what HNtSaDL (this abbreviation gave me a fucking aneurysm**_(mission accomplished)_**) is about, there aren't gonna be ANY lemons (maybe some eechi, but considering Lambda isn't about that shit I make no promises**_(I will literally write this shit and do it so well you'll never be able to look me in the eye again)_, **Or I guess he is a perverted bastard in disguise, who knew**_(I am a healthy adult male, you sonuvabitch)_, **oh is that what we are calling it? Ok didn't know. **(You're the one who wanted it in the first place!), yes but I am not in denial**). So don't bitch about it if you expected it. Ok now fuck off, we have shit to write.**


End file.
